bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
BloodRayne: The Third Reich
BloodRayne: The Third Reich is a 2011 direct-to-DVD action-adventure horror film written by Michael Nachoff and directed by Uwe Boll, set in 1943 Europe during World War II and starring Natassia Malthe as Dhampir Rayne and Michael Paré as vampire Nazi officer Ekart Brand. It was released on DVD on May 2, 2011 in the United Kingdom, on July 5, 2011 in the United States, yet in movie theaters in Japan on March 17, 2012. It is the third ''BloodRayne'' film and a sequel to BloodRayne and BloodRayne 2: Deliverance, also directed by Boll. It is the second BloodRayne film to star Malthe after BloodRayne 2: Deliverance. Paré, who played Iancu in BloodRayne and Pat Garrett in BloodRayne 2: Deliverance, plays yet another character in this film. Boll shot BloodRayne: The Third Reich simultaneously with Blubberella, with both films sharing some of the same actors, including Michael Paré, Clint Howard, Brendan Fletcher and Willam Belli. Plot Rayne fights against the Nazis in Europe during World War II with the French resistance, encountering Ekart Brand, a Nazi leader whose goal is to inject Adolf Hitler with Rayne's blood in an attempt to transform him into an all powerful dhampir and attain immortality. The film opens with train cars full of humans being sent to concentration camps when they're intercepted by a French resistance group. Soon, Rayne (Natassia Malthe) arrives and kills most of the Nazi troops and corners their commandant in a train car. As the two talk, a Nazi shoots Rayne, splashing her blood on the commandant's face. Rayne kills the soldier before impaling the commandant on a pole and leaving him to die. Rayne soon converses with the leader of the resistance, Nathaniel, who is aware that Rayne is a dhampir. After finding the train cars full of prisoners, the resistance and Rayne decide to work together to fight the Nazis. After they leave however, the commandant is revealed to have survived his presumed death as a result of some of Rayne's blood getting in his mouth, implying that he is a dhampir. Back at the headquarters of the Third Reich, a scientist named Mangler (Clint Howard) is torturing vampires as a way of studying them so he can make Adolf Hitler and the Third Reich immortal. A Third Reich lieutenant informs the doctor that the commandant was attacked by a 'vampire' in the daytime, intriguing his interest. Elsewhere, Rayne heads to a brothel to get a massage when she overhears a soldier beating on one of the women. Rayne easily beats the man down, forcing the owner of the brothel to close early, despite being warned that the Nazis would suspect something. She ignores the warning and warns Rayne that she'd not be a problem for her business. As Rayne prepares to leave, a voluptuous woman stops Rayne and thanks her for saving the woman from before. Initially refusing at first, the woman seduces Rayne and has sex with her. Cast * Natassia Malthe as Rayne * Michael Paré as Ekart Brand * Brendan Fletcher as Nathaniel * Clint Howard as Doctor Mangler (a play on Dr. Mengele) * Willam Belli as Vasyl Tishenko * Natalia Guslistaya as Sniper Natalia * Annett Culp as Magda Marković * Steffen Mennekes as Lt. Kaspar Jaeger * Arved Birnbaum - Director * Safiya Kaygin as Svetlana Koerk * Nik Goldman as Bartender * Vjekoslav Katusin as German Soldier * Goran Manić as Boris * Fabrice Colson as Partisan * Petar Benčić as Driver * Boris Bakal as Adolf Hitler Production Boll has originally planned to begin filming in Croatia in 2008 under the title BloodRayne 3: Warhammer, but it was later announced that filming would begin January 2010. In February 2010 the title was changed to BloodRayne: The Third Reich and shooting began in Zagreb, Croatia with Natassia Malthe and Michael Paré in the lead roles. Some speculation has it that a tie in to the video game Nocturne is present through the character Svetlana who is a rumored vampire in a video post on YouTube. Michael Paré has appeared in all three films in the BloodRayne film franchise, but as different characters; Iancu, Pat Garrett and Commandant Ekart Brand respectively. Reception Like the previous BloodRayne films, BloodRayne: The Third Reich received mostly negative reviews from critics. Main criticisms were towards the acting, script and Boll's direction. Category:Movies